Misfiled
by Raicheru
Summary: When Jack goes looking for Ianto to apologize for a box of misfiled artifacts, he finds the younger man in a rather compromising position which he plans to use to his advantage. MxM


This is also posted on my AO3 account but I decided to bring it over here as well. Contains MalexMale relationships.

Misfiled

Part 1

Jack took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, tilting his head from side to side to ease the soreness he felt there. He'd been filling out evaluations and signing expense reports all afternoon. They were possibly his least favorite tasks, but there'd been a rather large stack that had been left for him with a note threatening dire consequences should he not finish them before the end of the day. The corner of Jack's mouth quirked up as his eyes traveled to his now empty coffee cup. He weighed the possibility of finagling a refill before Ianto headed home for the day. Or better yet, maybe he could convince him to stay for the night. The younger man could be studiously resistant to Jack's charms but that just made it a more enjoyable challenge.

Snagging the handle of the mug, Jack headed out into the main part of the Hub. The Rift was finally quiet after days of heavy activity that had run them ragged. There had been interplanetary tourists that had taken a wrong turn, several pieces of potentially hazardous space junk that had been spat out in random locations, and one persistent smuggler who'd led them all over the city on a wild chase that ended with a rather impressive explosion. It was a relief that they could finally take a much needed breather to relax. Gwen had left earlier in the afternoon at Jack's insistence since she'd been working for nearly three days straight and Owen had just nipped out, most likely to head for the nearest pub. Toshiko was the only one he could see still typing at her station.

"You should head out for the night," he told her as he came over and let his free hand settle lightly on her shoulder. "It's been a long week."

Tosh glanced up from her monitor and gave him tired smile. "I was just setting up an algorithm to run over the weekend." Her fingers flew over the keys as she continued to work. "What about you?" she asked as she gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh, I have a few things to do yet." He tallied his mental list which included cornering a certain Welshman and finding inventive ways to distract him from what he was currently doing. Jack's eyes quickly scanned the space around them but there was no sign of Ianto.

"Ianto is down in the archives still," Tosh said even though Jack hadn't mentioned him out loud. The corner of her lips quirked up. "He said something about reorganizing some misfiled artifacts he found down in the archives. It seems they'd been tossed into a box marked 'miscellaneous' sometime back in the sixties and shoved in a corner without being properly catalogued."

Jack flinched and tried his best not to show it outwardly. His memories of that particular decade weren't exactly clear but he did remember being relegated to filing for a short time. It wasn't long before it was decided that it was in everyone's best interests if he was kept out of the archives as much as possible and given something else to do. And if it was his signature on that box. . . He sighed. Ianto would not be pleased and he could be rather inventive in his choice of punishments.

"Goodnight, Jack." Toshiko patted his arm in an almost consolatory manner, snapping him out of his thoughts as she passed on her way to the door.

"'Night," he murmured. Depending on the depth of Ianto's ire, he might have to tread carefully. Not that the younger man would be obvious about it. Ianto could be devilishly subtle and took passive aggressive to a level that bordered on an art form. He was so well practiced at hiding his emotions that he often appeared distant and cold to those who didn't know him. But Jack had come to learn just how intense and passionate Ianto could be. It was rare for the younger man to relinquish the rigid control he maintained and Jack enjoyed finding out ways to get him to let go.

Moving to one of the computers and setting down his empty mug, Jack checked the CCTV. As he flipped through the various camera feeds, he frowned. There were several sub levels where the alien technology they scavenged was stored but he couldn't see Ianto on any of them. The Hub wasn't quite completely covered by video but Ianto tended to stay within camera range. It wasn't something that was required of him despite his past mistakes but after he'd fought so hard to regain everyone's trust, he continued to make sure there was no room for doubt. Jack wasn't sure the younger man was consciously aware that he was doing it.

He paused on a view that showed the desk where Ianto usually sorted items before filing them away. The much dreaded box had been knocked over and items were scattered across the floor. And there was still no sign of Ianto. Jack felt his hackles rise. Ianto was always incredibly careful with the artifacts he handled. He never would have left them laying about so carelessly. Checking the time stamps on the security log, Jack saw that he'd entered that part of the archive but had not left yet.

Jack started the video from the point when Ianto came into the room and watched him set the box down on the desk carefully. There was a slight frown marring the young man's features and he glanced up at the camera almost as if he were chastising Jack silently on the screen. Shaking his head, he pulled off his suit jacket and hung it neatly on the back of the chair before rolling up his shirtsleeves and smoothing down his waistcoat. At any other time, Jack might have taken a moment to enjoy the view but as he continued to watch, he saw Ianto open the box and reach inside only to immediately snatch his hand back. He knocked the box and its contents to the floor in his panic as his expression changed from irritation to alarm and he stumbled out of camera range.

Jack immediately ran to the stairs because he didn't dare wait for the lift. The tag on the video was nearly three hours old and he cursed himself inwardly. Ianto could be injured or unconscious and he hadn't even noticed that he was missing.

"Ianto!" Jack's voice echoed hollowly off the cracked masonry as he burst out of the stairwell into the hallway. A muffled sound made him freeze, straining to hear. He called out again and was rewarded with what sounded like another muffled reply. Jack hoped it wasn't wishful thinking on his part as he raced down the hall to the last room on the right. As he rounded the corner, Jack saw the desk and the overturned box along with a discarded comm unit that lay blinking on the tabletop. But that's not what held his attention.

Ianto was pressed back against a set of metal shelves, his arms and legs splayed in a wide ex. His wrists and ankles were secured to the corners of the frame with thick black straps that snaked down his arms to coil around his torso and down his legs. Wide black panels covered his eyes and mouth blinding him and keeping him quiet. He let out a muffled yell as he twisted in the restraints. His clothes were hopelessly wrinkled and bunched under the straps from where he'd been trying to wriggle his way free. But his struggles had only served to entangle him further and create a complex webwork that had tightened in response to his movements and nearly lifted him up off his feet. The toes of his shoes were barely touching the floor.

Jack relaxed slightly now that he knew that there was no immediately lethal threat. The thick silver cuff buried under the straps on Ianto's left wrist was a monitoring bracelet that had been designed as a restraint device. The polymer straps would unfurl on command and could quickly contain a prisoner using a remote. The Time Agency had tried using them once but they were phased out after they kept getting stolen for 'personal' use. Jack had many fond memories of those days and it made him grin as a few choice moments came to mind. But a plaintive moan drew him back to the situation at hand and he sighed as he moved forward.

Ianto inhaled sharply and his nostrils flared at his approach as he thrust his hips forward, baring the jut of his obvious arousal where it pressed against his suit pants. Jack's brows rose in surprise. Ianto had been remarkably accepting in bed and willing to try almost anything at least once. But Jack had been wary of suggesting this kind of play. Torchwood's trip to the Beacons had left it's mark and he'd been worried about triggering traumatic memories in his young lover. Jack cupped Ianto's cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb lightly along his cheekbone.

"Easy, I'm here," he murmured as he rested his free hand on Ianto's waist and slowly slid it around his lower back. He pressed his body up against Ianto, wrapping his arm securely around his waist to support him and take some of the weight off his arms. Jack's fingers slid up along Ianto's cheek with the intention of slipping the blindfold off of him. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes. But the strap seemed to have adhered to his skin somehow and it wouldn't budge. Ianto huffed out a soft breath and turned into Jack's touch. He sounded tired. If he'd been fighting to get free for nearly three hours, he must be exhausted. Despite how aroused he appeared to be, Jack really needed to get him loose. It was only a matter of deactivating the cuff which shouldn't be too hard.

Temporarily giving up on the blindfold, Jack ghosted his fingers along the bare skin Ianto's forearm on his way to the cuff. The younger man's breath hitched and he clenched his fingers tightly. Judging by the way he was starting to rock slowly against Jack's hip, he didn't seem to mind by the position he was in. Jack was already fantasizing about what he'd do to him once he was free and had some time to recover. The sooner he got him back upstairs, the sooner he could indulge. The display on the cuff was clear of the black straps and he quickly started to punch in a deactivation code.

The cuff let out a series of beeps and Ianto immediately tensed. His muffled whine of alarm was all the warning Jack got before the straps suddenly coiled around him. Quickly positioning his hand, he made sure that he could still reach the controls as he was pulled flush against Ianto's body. One of the straps coiled around Jack's left knee and pulled his leg forward so it slotted between Ianto's parted thighs. Ianto flinched and thrust his hips forward to rub himself harder against Jack's hip. He groaned low in his throat as his breath quickened.

Jack nuzzled his neck and took a moment to calm his own breathing. His hand was still in reach of the cuff but he hesitated before trying to deactivate it again. Someone had reprogrammed it and further tampering could cause more problems. The cuff was designed to monitor life signs and release should the subject be in danger of being injured. But there was no telling if it would recognize Ianto's human physiology and it wouldn't register Jack's vitals at all. He would ultimately survive whatever happened but he had to be careful of Ianto.

Jack took stock of their position before deciding on what to do. He was tightly pinned but he wasn't blindfolded or gagged. Yet. As intriguing as that might be, this wasn't quite how he pictured spending this evening. Ianto's pace quickened and the momentum of his movements rocked them both in the restraints. Fortunately, the shelving unit was securely bolted to the floor, otherwise they would have toppled backwards to land in an awkward tangle. As it was, the shelves had to be digging into Ianto's shoulders and arse, probably hard enough to bruise.

The younger man tensed and held himself so tightly rigid that he started to tremble before suddenly jerking forward with a frustrated moan. The hardness of him was still evident against Jack's hip even though he was desperately trying to come. Jack kissed Ianto's neck gently to soothe him as he slipped his left hand beneath the waistband at the back of his trousers. He tugged at the fabric of Ianto's shirt so he could work his fingers up under to reach bare skin.

"Just let go, I've got you," he told him between soft kisses.

Ianto whined before taking a huge breath and letting it out in a long, shuddering sigh. Muscle by muscle, he forced himself to relax until he was leaning into Jack's body with his head resting on his shoulder. Jack moved his hand and pressed his fingers into the skin of Ianto's hip before squeezing and tracing small circles. The younger man's absolute trust in him was sometimes humbling. He had faith that Jack would get him out of this, that he'd take care of him. And he would.

The fingers of Jack's other hand danced over the display on the cuff as he took another approach at deactivating the device. While he worked, he began to shift his hips to rub himself against Ianto's insistent erection while continuing to nip and kiss his neck. He'd gotten very good at multitasking. Ianto was letting out soft moans every time Jack moved against him and he started to shift to match him as much as the restraints would allow. When he finally reached his peak he buried his muffled cry in Jack's neck and went limp just as the last code was typed. The cuff sent out a harmless pulse that reduced the polymer straps to ash.

Bracing himself, Jack caught Ianto as the cuff fell away and he collapsed against him. He lowered himself to the floor where he cradled the younger man in his lap so he could check his vitals. Ianto was barely conscious but his breathing was beginning to slow to normal and his pulse was strong and steady. He let out a long sigh as he relaxed against Jack's chest and seemed no worse for wear after his predicament. Jack held him for a few precious moments as he tried not to dwell on how much worse things could have turned out. Torchwood life spans tended to be so much shorter than average and that kind of carelessness could have cost him.

Gathering Ianto carefully in his arms, Jack picked him up and carried him upstairs to his room. He left the piece of tech where it lay. It was harmless until it was touched and he would be back for it later before the rest of the team returned. Once he reached his room, Jack settled Ianto on his bed before heading into the bathroom where shucked his own clothes and took a quick shower. He padded back into the room naked with a bowl of warm water and a couple of soft cloths that he set aside on the beside table. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took a few moments to gaze down at Ianto while he slept.

Smoky stripes of ash discolored Ianto's skin and clothes. The suit was most likely a dead loss but the rest of the residue would clean easily given how it had come off Jack's skin under the spray. The younger man was relaxed and peaceful in sleep despite the afternoon's ordeal. It wasn't often that he let his guard down so completely and Jack took his time undressing him.

With deft hands, he loosened the tie and unbuttoned the waistcoat so he could pull Ianto's shirt out of his pants. Jack's fingers traced lightly over Ianto's belly, circling his thumb lazily around his navel. The younger man turned his head on the pillow and mumbled something unintelligible as he shifted his hips on the bed. Jack smiled and began unbuttoning Ianto's shirt to give his chest the same attention. The ash had permeated the fabric of his clothes to leave dark smudges across his body and his pale, Welsh skin seemed almost translucent in comparison.

Unable to resist tasting him, Jack leaned down to press an open mouthed kiss to a clean spot over Ianto's sternum. Sweat salted his skin and prickled over Jack tongue as he licked his way up to nuzzle the spot where Ianto's neck met his shoulders. He felt the vibration of the younger man's moan against his lips and smiled against his skin. Sliding his hands up, he eased Ianto out of his waistcoat and shirt. There were reddened patches around his wrists that were already starting to darken into bruises. Rolling him carefully onto his side, Jack inspected the darker bruising that spread across his shoulder blades. But it wasn't as bad as he feared and he settled Ianto onto his back again. He may be a bit sore in the morning but there wouldn't be any permanent damage.

Taking one of the cloths in his hand, Jack dipped it in the water and began carefully wiping away the ash. Starting with Ianto's face, he cleaned the residue from his eyes and lips. He pressed soft kisses to his lashes before lingering over his mouth. Even in his half-awake state, Ianto responded readily and opened to invite him in. The kiss deepened into a tangle of tongues and press of lips. Ianto was breathing heavily by the time he was let up for air. Jack continued his way down over Ianto's chin and down his neck and shoulders where he followed the path of the cloth with fingers and tongue. Ianto started to pant and moan under Jack's gentle ministrations.

When his torso was clean, Jack unbuckled Ianto's belt and slid his trousers and underwear slowly down. Ianto's reawakened arousal was released and Jack cleaned him from where he had come earlier but moved on before he made him go again. He wanted to make this last. Settling between Ianto's knees, he retrieved the cloth and smoothed it down over hips and pale thighs. He scraped his blunt nails over the sensitive skin before kissing the reddened marks left behind. What had started out as a simple cleaning operation had turned into a sleepy seduction. But Ianto's soft sighs encouraged Jack's explorations as he finished wiping the ash away.

Discarding the cloth completely and pushing the ruined clothing aside, he pulled a small bottle from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. Jack turned to the one part of Ianto that he had mostly neglected so far and licked his lips before taking that gorgeous Welsh cock into his mouth. He slid his tongue along the length of it while pulling with gentle suction. Ianto moaned again and then inhaled sharply when Jack started to use his fingers on him. Jack felt fingers twining through his hair but they weren't pulling him away. Instead, they tugged encouragingly and massaged his scalp. When Ianto huffed and murmured his name, Jack knew he was close. Pulling off of him, he raised Ianto's knees, and lined himself up before pushing his way slowly. Ianto used his grip on Jack's hair to pull him down into a heated kiss, now fully aware and participating.

Pressing him down into the mattress, Jack swallowed Ianto's cry as he came for the second time that night. His own release followed quickly after and he thrust one last time before spilling himself. He stayed poised over the man beneath him for a moment as their breaths mingled.

"Are you alright?" he asked him quietly.

Ianto released Jack's hair to cup his face. His expression was a mix of weariness and bemused irritation. "You're just asking me that now?"

Jack grinned down at him. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself down in the archives." He was rewarded with a pink flush that crept up Ianto's neck and colored his cheeks. Jack chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose as he reached for the other cloth and cleaned them both.

"For the record," Ianto told him archly as he fought not to squirm under Jack's less than clinical touch. "There is no such thing as a 'miscellaneous' file."

Jack's smile didn't falter. "There's a reason I have someone else do the filing."

"Hmmm." Ianto's tone was thoughtful yet dry as he levered himself up off the bed and stood carefully. "So you didn't hire me just for my looks."

"No, that's just a perk." Jack patted him gently on the arse where the bruising was mild and only slightly pink. Ianto glanced at him over his shoulder long enough to roll his eyes before grabbing some of the spare clothing he kept in the wardrobe and escaping into the bathroom.

Jack rolled out of bed and pulled on his trousers and a white shirt before heading back down to the archives. He had plans for that cuff and he needed to grab it before Ianto secreted it away somewhere. Jack just needed to do a little reprogramming of his own so they could use it safely. Provided of course that he could get Ianto to agree. But despite his apparent embarrassment, the younger man didn't seem completely opposed to the idea. Jack made sure it was deactivated completely before putting it in his pocket.

When he got back upstairs, he found Ianto at one of the computer stations reviewing the CCTV footage. His hair was damp and he was dressed in suit pants and a shirt once more but hadn't bothered with the waistcoat and tie. Jack moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Your virtue is intact," he told him as he nuzzled the spot just behind Ianto's ear. "You were completely out of camera range the whole time." Which was a pity to be sure.

Ianto hummed absently in response and kept looking. Only when he seemed satisfied that there was no visual evidence of his brief captivity did he turn to look at Jack.

"What was that, anyway? Some alien sex toy?"

"That's not really it's primary function," Jack told him before describing its intended use.

"So, just another perk then?" Ianto's tone was very serious but the faint twitch of his lips gave him away. His mask was always so carefully constructed but Jack knew him well enough to be able to read his tells.

"Something like that," Jack murmured as he started kissing him. "I'm sorry."

Ianto caught Jack's lower lip between his teeth and bit down just hard enough to sting. "Are there any other 'miscellaneous' boxes I should worry about?"

"None with my name on them, promise." Jack narrowed his eyes. "And in my defense, I didn't put that particular item in there to begin with." As lackluster as his archiving abilities could be, he never would have left something that potentially dangerous out in the open like that.

"Of course not," Ianto replied with a smirk as his hand delved into Jack's pocket. "I'm pretty sure it would have made it into your own collection first." He plucked the cuff out and held it up between them. "But what was it you said about not taking artifacts for personal use?"

"Consider it research." Jack let his thoughts show on his face as a leering grin pulled at his mouth.

Ianto looked a little suspicious and another flush was creeping up his neck. But he held Jack's gaze steadily. That's what Jack loved about him. Ianto was struggling to find his way just like the rest of them but he was up for the challenge and he wouldn't back down. The younger man moved in closer and Jack felt his growing hardness press into him. He realized it may not take much convincing after all and he grinned.

. . . . . . .

I could do more scenes in this setting so I've left it open for now.


End file.
